


September 18

by twosaltyhunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Fights, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Rough Sex, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosaltyhunters/pseuds/twosaltyhunters
Summary: Dean and Castiel and been husbands for four years and best friends for over 20. Castiel's work has been distancing the couple and they fight about it. What better way to make up than to have sex?





	September 18

On September 18, 1996, Dean and Castiel met each other while roaming their college campus. The University of Chicago had a normal amount of people for a college, but it was unusual to run into the same person twice. So when Castiel saw Dean for the second time at a bakery they both apparently frequented, he decided to approach Dean. He thought What the hell, it’s my birthday. Why not try to make new friends? 

The two hit it off. Dean learned that he was five years younger than Castiel and that Castiel was trying to earn his doctorate degree. Castiel learned that this was Dean’s first year of college, while this was his own fifth year. Dean learned that Castiel wanted to get a degree in biology and eventually end up as a professor at a college. And even though he was only a freshman, Dean had his heart set out on majoring in engineering and getting a minor in business so he could start his own car repair shop. After losing track of time and noticing that they were talking for close to two hours, they exchanged numbers and promised to meet up again sometime.

Let’s just say this wasn’t the last meeting of the two.

Dean and Castiel met up many times during the rest of their college days. They grew to be best friends. They were the perfect pair for each other. The only thing was, it never went past best friends. Both men had a strong attraction toward each other and both of them knew it. They even discussed it a couple of times but they decided to keep it platonic. They knew how gay couples were treated in these times. Even though it wasn’t as bad as it used to be, it was still bad.

Dean and Castiel continued their friendship. All the way through Castiel finally graduating with his prized doctorate degree and through Dean graduating with his own bachelor's degree. They went through Castiel applying for jobs at colleges and Dean working at car repair shops until he could finally save up enough money to start his own business. They went through Castiel having to move across the United States to Kansas, Dean’s home state, so he could accept the job as a biology professor. After a big bit of convincing, Castiel convinced Dean to quit his job and come move with him to Kansas. They rented a small but cozy apartment together that was close to Kansas University.

While in Kansas, Dean got a job for a car repair shop that paid a very good amount of money, and very quickly he had enough money to start his own business. With the help of family friends and his great ideas (and the bank), he was able to open up his shop in 2005. It was a huge success. It worked so surprisingly well. Dean never expected he would make that much money or be that big of a success. Somehow, Dean Winchester became a big name when it came to cars and Castiel could never be prouder.

So, with Dean being a successful entrepreneur, he could set his own hours. Yes, he still had to work a lot but not as much as Castiel. Castiel’s days were: wake up early, go teach many classes, come home, grade, go to sleep. It seemed that with all Castiel’s work for his job he barely had any time for Dean anymore, and that made Dean kind of mad, especially when Dean would try to hang out with Castiel but he declined because “I have too many papers to grade” or “I’m tired” or “I have to finish this powerpoint”.

Even with barely hanging out with each other all the time, they were still best friends. But eventually in 2010, they couldn’t take it anymore and they finally kissed, which lead to groping, which lead to sex, which lead to a serious talk, which lead to a relationship. It was hard to maintain because of Castiel’s crazy hours, but they made it work. 

In 2015 when it was legal for gay marriage in the United States, Dean and Castiel got married that same year. On September 18. That date was very special to them for many reasons. It was Castiel’s birthday and it was the day they became friends. So why not get married on such a special day too?

Their marriage seemed to strengthen their relationship a little more but there was still the big problem of never having any time to do anything together. They went on as a married couple for four more years before it became a really big topic for them to discuss. Well, less discussing and more screaming at each other to get the other to listen.

It started with Dean coming home from work to see Castiel leaning over his desk and grading papers, like usual. And then when Dean made dinner but Castiel didn’t sit with Dean at the table because he was too busy, like usual. But it was the last straw when, for the thousandth time, Castiel couldn’t come to bed with him because he was nose deep in his work, like usual.

Dean started the argument. It was a small comment. Just a simple, “Cas, I never see you anymore. I miss you.” This made Castiel look up at Dean with a questioning gaze and said, “What do you mean?” Although this doesn’t seem like such an angering question, it made Dean fume.

“What do you mean ‘What do you mean’ Cas? What I mean is ever since you’ve gotten this job we’ve never had any time together. And it has worsened since the beginning. Even getting married didn’t help! Cas you’re so fucking invested in your job that you barely even talk to me anymore. It’s been like this for almost 20 years. I don’t know why I haven’t said anything before.”

That was just the beginning of the fight. Castiel defended himself as much as he could before he realized that Dean was right, but he didn’t want to say that. With all their fights, Castiel has always admitted defeat where it was needed but this time he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to explicitly say that for almost 20 years he’s been neglecting not only his husband but his best friend too.

Castiel was pulled from his thoughts when Dean said, “Cas, when was the last time we had sex?” After thinking about it for a long time, he finally shook his head and angrily said, “I don’t know Dean. I don’t keep track of things like that. If you’re so worried about it, how about we have sex right now!” 

This took Dean off guard, but in an instant, he was on Castiel. He eagerly grabbed his face and kissed him with everything he had, putting all his emotions into it. It took Castiel a little bit to catch up to what with was happening, what with how fast Dean initiated this but soon enough he was kissing back. 

Dean pushed Castiel back onto his desk and grabbed at his hips, all while still kissing him. Castiel reached behind Dean and roughly started groping Dean’s ass. They stayed like this, grinding against each other and sucking face like teenagers, for who knows how long until they both needed more than just the simple friction the grinding was causing them. Dean started to undress Castiel, but he stopped Dean from continuing and only said the word, which was “bedroom”. This caused Dean to roughly pull Castiel with him until they were in their bedroom.

Castiel was thrown onto the bed on his back and within seconds, Dean had pounced on top of him and once again was roughly kissing him. Castiel moaned into the kiss and it drove Dean crazy. Now that they were finally in the bedroom, Dean quickly discarded all of Castiel’s clothes and stared at him. Castiel realized he was fully nude while Dean was still fully clothed and felt a little self-conscious but still demandingly said, “Come on Dean.” Dean stripped himself of all his clothes and was back on Castiel.

Of course, Castiel loved it when Dean took his time with him and worshipped his body, but in times like these, sometimes all he wanted was for quick prep and hard fucking; which was what he got. Dean eventually left Castiel so he could grab the lube from the bedside table and when he came back he didn’t play any more games. He knew Castiel didn’t want soft and gentle, but hard and rough. 

Dean lubed up his fingers as fast as he could and shoved in only one finger. He would have done two, but it had been too long since they’ve had sex. Castiel moaned at the intrusion and it felt like too much, but soon he needed more so he told Dean that. Dean put in another one and continued his ministrations with pushing his fingers in and pulling them back out. Again, not long after that, Castiel was ready for another finger and Dean put in a third finger. 

Castiel was ready for Dean’s cock but Dean had other plans. He leaned over Castiel, between his spread legs with his fingers in Castiel’s ass, and stared him straight in the eyes. When Castiel was looking into his eyes too, he curved his fingers just the right way and started hitting Castiel’s prostate. Normally, he wouldn’t be as sensitive as he is now, but again, it’s been a while. So Castiel was unused to the sensation and therefore, it had him gasping for air and arching off the bed, all while closing his eyes. Dean didn’t want this so he used his free hand to grip Castiel’s chin and say in a low voice, “Look at me.” This had Castiel immediately obeying. Normally, their sex is mostly vanilla so whenever Castiel got a taste of Dean’s dominant side, it turned him on immensely.

The two stared at each other while Dean relentlessly hit his prostate. Usually, Castiel couldn’t come untouched, but that’s normal for everyone. He has only done it a handful of times in his lifetime, and only with Dean. So imagine Castiel’s surprise when he felt he was about to come from some intense finger fucking. He said to Dean in a long stream of almost unintelligible words, “Dean, I’m gonna come. Dean, please! Please, please please…” Castiel’s pleas were ignored however when Dean pulled out his fingers. Castiel whined at the loss. Dean loved when Castiel whined and got high pitched moans because it was such a contrast from Castiel’s normally deep and gravely voice. Dean made it his goal to get more of those moans and he knew just how to do so.

He quickly slicked up his cock and flipped Castiel over onto his stomach. Then he pulled up Castiel’s hips and slid into him without any further warning. Castiel moaned so loud that Dean was worried that their neighbors would have heard it, but he didn’t really care because he himself wasn’t doing any better. Both of them started moaning loudly when Dean started a very fast pace. Castiel was lost in the sensation of Dean being buried so deep inside him and hitting all the right places and the very small amount of friction the head of his cock was getting on the mattress. Dean was focused on the feel of Castiel’s tight hole, how his rim looked stretched out around his own cock and how Castiel’s plump ass jiggled with each hard thrust. 

Dean had a bruising, tight grip on the bend of Castiel’s hips so he had more leverage to thrust harder into Castiel. Castiel had his face in the sheets and his arms behind him, trying to desperately grab onto Dean’s legs, his ass, his back, his anything; Castiel just needed to be touching Dean. 

With each thrust, Dean let out a low grunt and Castiel let out higher pitched, throaty moans. To Dean, Castiel sounded perfect. He looked perfect too. His ass always looked good being held up high just for Dean with his face buried into the mattress. 

Dean could feel himself getting closer and closer to coming with each thrust and each of Castiel’s sounds. He leaned down to Castiel’s ear while still fucking into him and said, “Cas, I’m gonna come soon. And if you don’t come before me, I promise you that you won’t be coming until long after now. I’ll finger fuck you. I’ll give you a blow job. I’ll suck at your cute little rim. I’ll play with your sensitive nipples. But I won’t let you come until I say so. Your choice.” However good that sounded, Castiel needed to come now, and the friction his cock was getting on the bed and Dean pushing right against his prostate with every thrust were too much. Castiel came almost immediately with a whine and relaxed into the bed while he let Dean use him until he came, which wasn’t long after.

They stood there, with Dean behind Castiel and his cock in his ass, for a long while until Dean collapsed on a side of the bed, which made Castiel go down with him. Dean slid his arms around Castiel’s torso and buried his face in Castiel’s hair. He heard Dean mumble the phrase, “I love you” and it was then that Castiel vowed to try to spend more time with Dean. Whatever he could do, he would do it.

“I love you too.”

They slept.


End file.
